


Fiat

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [980]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Snow has cleared up, so now they can interview the witness and maybe make progress on the case. Gibbs starts work on his plan to woo Tony, but is he going to mess it up?





	Fiat

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/05/2002 for the word [fiat](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/05/fiat).
> 
> fiat  
> An arbitrary or authoritative command or order.  
> Formal or official authorization or sanction.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 5: Gifts/Gift Exchange](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/104475.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fiat

# 

Day 5: Gifts/Gift Exchange

As the next day rolled around they headed out to interview the witness. This time without any snow delays as they waited until the snow melted to head out. Gibbs had put his time to good use this morning. 

It wasn't that he'd slept in or anything. No, he'd gotten up at his normal hour. The accomplishment came from figuring out the next step with DiNozzo.

He'd called Abbs and had begged her to figure out who had Tony's name for the NCIS gift exchange and switch the name Gibbs' had, so that he could have Tony's name. Abby had scolded him for rigging things, but had done it anyway. He'd heard her squealing and was pretty sure that she thought it was cute.

The witness didn't break the case wide open. Not even when Tony questioned her with all his charm that usually drew out details witnesses never remembered for anyone else. Still they knew what their next direction was.

As the walked into the bullpen Gibbs issued a fiat to McGee and Bishop to take the information that they brought back and figure out what it had to do with their dead sailor. McGee and Bishop quickly got to work. Tony was already researching some other things.

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction and left them to do their work. He'd check back and see how far they'd gotten after he had some coffee. At the coffee shop, he remembered how everyone gave Tony hot chocolate and decided to get Tony's favorite hot chocolate. He was pretty sure that Tony didn't even realize that he knew what Tony's favorite hot chocolate was.

He hoped that this peace offering would be accepted. He ordered hot chocolate with hazelnut, mini marshmallows and whipped cream. He'd already gotten his marine tar from his favorite coffee shop, but for the hot chocolate he'd driven especially to Tony's favorite hot chocolate place.

Heading back with his souvenirs, Gibbs walked into NCIS headquarters and the elevator. It hit him then, he hadn't gotten anything for McGee or Bishop. Now they'd accuse him of favoritism, which while true wasn't what he wanted people to be thinking when he was trying to woo Tony. 

If word got around the office that he was playing favorites, his relationship with Tony would be over before it began. Mainly because Tony would be moved to another team and they'd never have any time together because they'd end up working different schedules. He'd seen agents on different teams try to date and it was practically guaranteed that when one was on the other was off. 

He didn't want to deal with that, but it was too late now. The doors opened and there was nothing for it, but to take Tony his hot chocolate and drink his own coffee. He slammed the hot chocolate down on Tony’s desk and returned to his desk with a mulish expression on his face.

Tony looked between the cup and Gibbs confused. When no answer seemed forthcoming, he exchanged glances with Bishop and McGee who returned his confused looks. Finally, Tony shrugged and took a sip of the drink Gibbs had left.

Tony let out a surprised moan as he realized that Gibbs had gotten him his favorite hot chocolate. He shot Gibbs an even more confused look. Still nobody dared to ask Gibbs anything more in the mood he was in and by the time the day was over and they’d caught the suspect for their case, it had been forgotten.

Well, forgotten by everyone except Tony and Gibbs that is. Tony struggled to fall asleep that night as he tried to figure out just what Gibbs was up to. His behavior the past few days had been very strange. 

The idea of Gibbs admitting he was wrong was practically impossible to believe. Maybe it was the Christmas Spirit and once Christmas was over Gibbs would revert back to normal. If that was the case, Tony couldn’t afford to get his hopes up. 

He finally fell into a fitful sleep with that as his last thought. Gibbs meanwhile was worrying about repercussions from him giving Tony hot chocolate. He hoped, he’d covered it well enough that no one would think anything of it except Tony who always seemed to see through him with a few key exceptions. 

He kept staring at the piece of paper with Tony’s name on it. Abby had come through for him, but now he needed to figure out what to get Tony for the gift exchange that would show he really meant what he’d said in the car. He fell asleep still trying to figure out the perfect gift.

By the time the day of the gift exchange itself rolled around, Gibbs was constantly grumpy and pissy due to not figuring out a good gift for Tony. Tony was mostly back to normal, but those who knew him well, which were few, could tell that he was worried about something. Having to deal with Gibbs increasingly foul mood had definitely made it harder for Tony to get back to his normal state.

Plus, he was still confused about everything. Gibbs hadn’t said anything since the hot chocolate about his feelings for Tony. He hadn’t tried to invite Tony over or take him out on a date. Tony was beginning to think he’d imagined what Gibbs said in the car.

Tony’s gift for the Christmas exchange sat neatly wrapped on the corner of his desk. He hadn’t gotten Gibbs this year, but had gotten one of his best friends, Jimmy, instead. He’d known immediately what he wanted to give Jimmy and had neatly wrapped it over a week ago. He’d just waited to bring it in until today.

Most other agents and employees had been seen with gifts as well. Finally, the time of the gift exchange arrived and everyone piled into the biggest conference room to exchange gifts. Everyone set their gifts on the conference room table.

Gibbs meanwhile hastily scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it into a box with Tony's name on it. He dumped the box onto the table and barely kept himself from growling. He was so disappointed in his gift for Tony.

The gifts were handed out and everyone separated out into teams to share what they’d gotten amongst those they were closest too. Gibbs waited with baited breath as Tony opened his gift. Tony gasped as he pulled out the message.

He looked Gibbs straight in the eye, his eyes filled with emotion. “Thank you, Boss.”

Gibbs nodded. At least Tony understood what he was going for and wasn’t disappointed. Gibbs still disliked what his gift for Tony ended up being, however. He’d wanted it to be really elaborate, but he hadn’t been able to figure out anything elaborate that would show how much he loved Tony in the short period of time he’d given himself to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
